My Version of Breaking Dawn
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: Edward and Bella are going to get married, they have a honeymoon, she changes. But will her life be great, or will her life turn upsidedown? People leave, people die...People change back. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-He Leaves Forever**

We were parked in front of Charlie's house, neither of us said anything.

"Well should we go tell him" I asked still curious what Charlie will say or do.

I heard Edward growl "The dogs hear"

"What? Why?" I sounded concerned.

Edward started to chuckle "He has to tell you something"

"What's he going to tell me"

"You'll find out"

"Ughhhh" That wasn't fair.

As soon as I opened the door Jacob was there.

"Hey Bells" He greeted me with a big hug.

"Hey Jake what brings you here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to you" He was serious now.

"Oh ok" I hope it is something good. "Edward can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yes" He followed me into the kitchen.

" You can tell Charlie" I was frightened for him. "ok?"

"Sure"

I went into the living room to talk to Jake.

"Bella, lets talk outside, in the forest, some where more private." He asked sternly.

"ok" I said as I followed him out the door to the forest.

We stopped by a big tree partway in the forest.

"Bella this is serious so listen carefully, and please don't try and make me change my mind." He was staring at the dirt with a sad look on his face.

"Ok" I mouthed, to frightened to talk.

"Bella I can see how much you love the bloodsucker" He sounded hurt, what did I do now? I told him that I love him what else does he want? "I-m leaving"

I started breathing heavily, moisture in my eyes. "For how long, a couple days?" I tried to think positive.

"Bella you don't understand" He sighed. "I'm not going on a trip, I'm going for good."

I hugged him, and turned my face away from his. So he couldn't see me crying.

"You-you…………cant!" I almost shouted. "Stay here Jake, I'll come visit you once in awhile, please just stay! For me!"

"Bella I'm leaving today" He sounded just as happy as I did about it. "I cant change my mind now, the whole pack is going"

"Billy?"

"Him too"

"Why……Why did you have to choose the same spot Edward did to say goodbye" I asked angry now. "Did you want me to be sadder?"

"No, I thought you would get the hint if I brought you here"

" WELL I DIDN'T YOU………YOU SELFISH MORONIC DOG!!!" I was really mad now, I didn't even know what I was saying.

"Bella honey calm down" Jacob tried to calm me down.

"No" I whispered. "Just leave now Jake"

"Ok." He sounded disappointed that I gave in. "I love you Bells"

"I love you too Jacob" I knew I was going to miss him a lot, but I tried not to show that.

I watched him run out of the forest, I was crying now. I was going to miss Jacob so much, my Jacob.

But I couldn't help but realize that I couldn't hear Charlie kicking Edward out of the house.


	2. Chapter two Dreaming

**Chapter Two-Dreaming**

I started walking towards the house slowly.

"Bella" I heard his velvet voice, but I couldn't see him. "Bella, Charlie-"

"Charlie what?" I screamed.

"Charlie died" He sounded concerned.

I started to cry. "What how- how did he die"

"I'm sorry Bella he looked so tasty"

I stopped walking towards him. How could he bite Charlie. "Why" I said even though I still couldn't see him. I heard him chuckle.

"Bella" I saw him now, he had a huge smile on his face. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Charlie didn't die, he fainted."

"Edward Cullen, you immature little boy" I started to feel better now. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I wanted it to be more dramatic" He was smiling the crooked smile I love. " I'm sorry love" He walked up to me, and kissed me with so much passion.

"Its ok, now!" I yelled. But at that moment I remembered, that Jacob was gone, forever. I burst out crying.

"Bella, love, I didn't mean to make you cry this much!" He said still holding on to me.

"I'm not crying because of what you said" I said through my sobs. "I'm crying because, Jacob."

"Oh, I forgot about that"

"I don't want you to see my cry, Edward, you go inside and watch Charlie, I'll stay outside."

Edward gave one last quick kiss and ran toward the house. I walked past the house onto the sidewalk. I'm going to walk until I stop crying, I wont hurt Edward…..Again.

Why did Jake have to leave, I thought we were going to work it out. I felt empty but not completely empty cause I have my one true love, Who's not leaving my life again.

I'm being silly I don't love Jacob this much, I cant, I will not. Then why didn't I just say _"Ok Jake, bye." _Why didn't I say that, and not try to stop him. I'm so selfish, I want Jacob and Edward. Bella you cant have them both, you selfish idiot.

"Bella?" I heard I voice behind me. "Bella!!"

I turned around. " Oh hi Mike"

" What happened to you" He asked running towards me. " You have mascara running down your face"

I had forgotten that I applied mascara this morning. I must look awful.

"Oh I see, you don't want to talk about it" He sounded disappointed. " That's fine I'll leave you alone." He started to walk away.

"Mike wait, Mike I'll tell you" I called after him. I should talk to someone I trusted.

" Fine Bella I'll stay and listen to your story." He was smiling now.

"Ok" I began but he cut me off.

"_Edward_ dumped you didn't he?" He sounded happy. "I dumped Jessica, so you want to go out?"

" Edward didn't dump me Mike." I started to giggle now. " Jacob left"

"Oh, well I sounded stupid" He was glaring at the ground. "I'm so sorry Bella, about Jacob leaving. Forever?"

I started to sob again. " Yes forever."

At that moment I saw him, Edward running towards us. "Bella, Charlie needs to talk to us"

"He's awake now?" I asked.

"Yes, now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the house.

"Bye Mike. Seeya soon! I hope you and Jess work it out!" I yelled, hoping he could still here me. As soon as Mike was out of sight, Edward ran full blast down the streets to the house.

"Is he happy now?" Please say yes! Please!

"I'm not quite sure, he's more confused. Well he's mad at me."

"Oh"

We walked up the porch, Edward opened the door.

"Bella, Edward is that you?"

"Yes dad" I couldn't believe how happy he sounded.

" Bells I had the weirdest dream, I dreamt that Edward told me you two were getting married on August 13th!"

"Dad that wasn't a dream."

It was silent, Edward and I walked into the room. Charlie stood up, he walked towards us.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW" He yelled so loudly I had to cover my ears.

"FINE DAD WE'LL LEAVE!!" I screamed back.

"Not you Bella, just him." He looked towards Edward.

"If Edward leaves I leave." I sounded grownup.

"Bella can you please stay and talk?" He asked glaring at Edward.

"Only if Edward can stay!" I insisted.

" Fine, he can stay." He had to give in sometime.

Charlie went and sat on the couch. Edward and I followed him to the couch.

"He's going to try and change your mind." Edward whispered.

UGH!!! Charlie will never change my mind! I just nodded.

"Bella your to young I don't think you should get married." Charlie made himself clear, he doesn't want me to marry, Edward.


	3. Chapter three Back to Reality

**Chapter Three-Back to Reality**

I awoke gasping for air. " _I want to marry Edward though dad! Please don't try and change my mind."_"_No Jacob stay! Stay my Jacob! I'll miss you so much, I love you Jake."_

Then I realized I was actually awake. Where am I? Why is my bed so hard? I opened my eyes, I was in the forest beside the big tree. I was just dreaming, then why was I in the forest?

"Bella!" Someone was calling my name. "Bella Where are you?" It was Edward.

"I'm over hear!" I tried to yell, but I couldn't.I saw two figures walking towards me. It was Edward and……? Was it Charlie? Maybe but he hasn't said anything, he probably thinks I'm crying.

"Bells are you ok?" Charlie asked. They were both standing over me now. Edward scooped me up in his arms, trying to look a little weaker than he really is.

" I think I'm fine, I don't remember what happened though, I just had a bad dream, and I woke up wondering why I'm here."I looked around the forest and padded the ground while talking, I never gazed bake at Edward.

"Bella love, do you want me to tell you what happened?" Edward asked just in case I didn't want to hear what happened. I tried to think positive, I was trying to decide if I actually had a dream or not.

"Sure, I guess." I answered still looking around the forest. What was I looking for?

"Well I was telling Charlie that we were getting married when we heard you yelling at Jacob." He began, he was also looking around the forest. " A few minutes after Jacob told me, only me, that he was taking you away. But he told Charlie, that you were outside crying because he left. We believed the one he told Charlie so we began looking for you, and here we are."

I-I was looking around the forest because….I was looking for JACOB!!!!

"Oh" I wasn't quite sure what I was going to say. My emoticons talked for me.

"He really did l-leave for…..ever…."I said through my sobs. " It wasn't a bad dream, he actually left!" I was pretty sure this wasn't I dream.

I didn't notice but all of a sudden we were all in the living room, on the sofa.

"Bella its going to be all right, maybe you will get lucky and see Jacob again." I could hear the pain in Edwards voice, even though I was crying really loudly, I heard the way I hurt him. That made me cry even more.

"Shhhhhh…." He began humming my lullaby, but it didn't work this time I was wide awake crying because Jacob has left my life…..Forever.

I finally stopped crying. "Where's Charlie? Is he ok? Is he ok about us getting married?"

As soon as I said that, Charlie walked into the room.

"Yes Bella I'm ok." He answered one of my three questions. " And about your marriage, I'm ok with it, sort of. I phoned Renee and told her about it, she's a little disappointed but she'll be at the wedding."

A rush of excitement went through me. I stood up and hugged Charlie. "Thanks dad…and mom."I still had a question, for myself. Jacobs gone, so who's going to be the best man__

"Jacobs gone." I said to myself but I noticed I said it out loud__

I heard Edward sigh. "Yes Bella and I'm sorry he left you."

"No Edward, the reason I said that was because we don't have a best man anymore."

"Oh." Edward sounded sort of relieved.

_Mike Newton, _His name was crossing my head all morning.

"Mike can be the best man." I decided that was sort of a good idea.

"Fine, if that makes you happy." Edward sighed.

"Ok." I got my way.

"But Bella, why Mike Newton?" He said his name in a disgusted voice.

"Well, because I don't know." I actually knew why, but should I tell Edward.

"Oh come on Bella you know that you know why you chose him."

"Yeah. Its because…Well he was in my dream and then his name was in my mind all morning, and I think that's why."

"Oh I see." He sounded upset, he was hiding his face from me.

"What?" I was confused, what did he think?

"Now that Jacob left….You well you like…Mike now, instead of Jacob."

"Ewwww…..Edward no….I only love you.. And Jake, but Mike Newton!!!" I was so disgusted, Mike is only a friend! "What were you thinking."

"Oh well I don't know, it just seemed like that."

"Ok."

" Lets go to the meadow. Ok?"

"Anything's ok if you're involved, you're my world, of course its ok." I wanted to sound romantic after having that awkward conversation, I want Edward to see how much I love him. "Dad were leaving"

"Ok Bells have a good time." Charlie was in the kitchen probably pretending to read the newspaper but actually eavesdropping.

I ran into the kitchen and gave Charlie a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much dad for not freaking out."

"Your welcome." He smiled as I walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter Four Visiting Friends

**Chapter Four-Visiting Friends**

He was quiet as we ran. The warm breeze blowing in my face. It was the perfect day to go to our meadow, it was a sunny day, beautiful like Edward.

"Bella love, were here you can open your eyes now." Edwards cool voice startled me.

The meadow was a peaceful, beautiful place today. Edward was shining in the sun, he was so beautiful, unbearable. We laid down on the cool grass, facing each other.

"Well that went pretty well." Edward tried to make small talk like I usually do.

"Indeed it did."

He smiled at me. "The ring is so beautiful on you, my mother would be proud."

I giggled a little, trying not to be rude. " You think so?" I said fluttering my fingers.

"Yes." He kissed all my fingers and my ring on my left hand. "Only a week until the big day."

"mmmmm" I wasn't really listening to his words. "WHAT!! Only a week. Oh my gosh, the time flew bye."

"It seems to when you're in love." It sounded so romantic coming from his voice, if I had said it, it would have sounded dull.

"Yes it does." I agreed.

"You're sure you want to get married." He asked. " …..To me?"

What a stupid question! Of course I do. "Does this answer your question?"

I leaned forward pressing against his cold chest, finding his lips. He knew what I was doing right away, he grabbed me and kissed me, his cool lips felt like ice moving against mine. Like always he ended it to soon, and pushed me away from him.

He chuckled. "It sure does."

It was silent which gave me time to think. I cant think about that one person though, I'm not going to cry in front of Edward because of…Jake. My body filled with pain because of his disappearance. I looked at Edward, which made the pain go away.

"Oh I almost forgot." Edward broke the silence. "My family is going camping in a few days, and we were wondering if you wanted to join us?"

"How long," I needed to know these things.

"Only one night, two days."

"Oh and where?"

He sighed. "Not to far from here… Bella if you don't want-"

"Edward I want to go." Sure I didn't like camping but I would be with him.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Edward."

"That's good" He was happy I agreed to go. "Oh and were all going hunting tomorrow so we wont be hungry."

"Oh, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, My Bella."

I awoke the next morning, another day without Edward. I sighed.

When I opened my eyes I almost screamed, Edward was here gazing at me.

"Im sorry I woke you up." Sorry, no need to be sorry that you're here with me.

"Its ok, Edward." I was to tired to tell him that he didn't need to be sorry.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before we left for the day."

"Ok." I mouthed, I could barely talk, I was too upset, What was I going to do today?

"Well, I'll miss you all day, love, see you tonight." He kissed me gently.

"I miss you already." I've heard that saying in lots of shows and movies, so I decided to say it.

He looked back at me one more time, before he jumped out the window and left. I'll I could do was smile. Then he was gone.

I should probably get up now and have a shower, and have some cereal.

While I was in the shower I was deciding what I should do today. I'll call Angela or Jess to hang out with. Maybe both of them. I got out of the shower and dried myself, I walked down the hall to my bedroom. Closed the door and got dressed. I wore a beige sweater and a pair of sweats.

I dialled Angela's number. It rang, finally her dad answered.

"Hello," He said sternly.

"Hi, may I please speak to Angela?"

"Bella? Of course!"

"_Angela Bella's on the phone."_ I heard her dad call her. "_Ok!" _She said. I heard her come running to the phone.

"Bella!" She almost yelled with joy.

"Yes, its me."

" I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"I've been busy."

" Oh ok, so why did you call?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" I hope she says yes.

"Yay! Sure thing Bella, Oh and Jessica's here too!"

"Perfect, I tried calling her house first but no one answered."

"Ok, So see you soon.?"

"Yep I'll be right there!"

I hung up the phone and raced outside, into my truck and started to go.

I knocked on Angela's door.

"Hey Bella!" Angela and Jess said at the same time.

I giggled. "Hey!"

We were in Angela's room now. Jess was going on about her and Mike, being the happiest couple ever, when I interrupted her.

"I need to tell you two something." I tried to sound mysterious. "Do you know how to keep a secret?"

"Yes," Angela said.

"Sure," Jess at least agreed.

" Its about me and Edward." They both stopped and listened carefully. "Were getting married."

They both stared bug eyed at me. "Your getting married to Edward Cullen!!!" Jess sounded jealous.

"Congratulations!" Angela sounded happy for me.

"Thanks." I said. "So you promise not to tell, it's a secret, Well its not really a secret I don't want everyone knowing."

"Ok" They both agreed.

"Are we invited, Bella, please!" Angela begged.

"Of course you guys are!"

We all started talking about my wedding and planning it, talking about my dress. I showed them my ring and told them it was Edwards real mothers ring. Time flies by when your with people you love, as Edward had sort of said in a way.

"Well bye Jess, Bye Angela. Seeya soon!" I hated to say goodbye, but it was already 8pm.

"Bye Bella," they called after me. Before I got in my truck I waved goodbye.

I was driving down the rode, when I say a car following me, I didn't know who it was so I drove a little faster. When I reached Charlie's house, the person also parked near by. I got out and started to walk to the door I was nearly there when a warm hand touched my shoulder.


	5. Chapter Five The Visitor

Chapter Five- The Visitor

I turned around, holding my breath. "Jake?" I whispered. "Jake!!" I gave him a great big hug. Wait why was I hugging him, he left. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to come check something." He told me staring at me very carefully.

"Oh, check what Jake?" I was curious now.

"Something…"

That's when it hit me! He must be checking to see if I was still human. "Oh" I whispered.

"Well that's all I needed to know, Seeya Bells."

"What, but Jake.."

"Remember Bella…You chose the bloodsucker not me, you cant have both."

"I know, but-"

"No buts." He sounded angry now. " Bye Bella for good, now."

I started to cry a little.

"Oh Bella….You'll forget about me soon anyways."

Will I??? "Bye Jake," I tried to say, but I couldn't so I mouthed it.

He was gone, for good. I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"Bella?" Charlie was watching the baseball game in the living room.

"Yes, dad."

"Who was that outside?"

"No one," I lied. "I'm tired dad, I'm going to bed."

"Ok bells, goodnight."

"Night, dad." I started walking up the stairs when I realized I forgot to ask. I quickly ran back down the stairs to go ask. " Oh dad, the Cullen's are going camping tomorrow for one night, can I go with them?"

Charlie hesitated. "Uhh…Sure, Bella."

"Thanks Dad! I smiled at him gently. "Night"

"Night"

I walked up the stair's and down the hall to my bedroom. Of course he was there, he was sitting on my bed like a statue even when I sat down beside him he didn't move.

"That was rude." Edward muttered to himself. "Why would he just come back all of a sudden, after 3 days?"

"What?" I knew what he was talking about, but I wanted him to talk to me about it.

"Jacob Black," He plugged his nose. "Ugh love, I'm sorry but you smell like _dog!"_

"I'm sorry." I had an idea. " I bought some perfume the other day, maybe that will make the smell go away." I stood up and wandered over to my dresser, opened the bottle and sprayed myself.

Edward was at my side now. "You smell like beautiful flowers, mmmmmm."

" Thanks," I yawned.

"Bella I think you need rest." He insisted.

"Fine," Edward picked me up and carried me in his arms, he laid on the bed and let me fall asleep humming my lullaby.

_Bye Bella, for good…Now!! You'll forget about me soon anyways. Bye Jake, forever._ His voice haunted me all night, in my dreams.

"Emmet get the tents and put them in my car," Edward ordered Emmet.

"Sure," He walked away Chuckling.

"So are you ready to go camping," Alice cheerfully asked me.

"Yeah," I tried sounding enthusiastic.

"It will be ok Bella," Edward wanted me to have fun.

"I know," He knew I didn't like the outdoors, very much.

Emmet put the tents in the trunk of Edwards Volvo. "Come on _people_ lets get a move on it."

Edward pushed me towards the car. I knew I would have fun, I was being an idiot worrying. For once Emmet was driving Edwards car, Edward was beside me in the back. Rose and Emmet in the front. Alice went with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

"So where are we going?" I asked. No one had told me yet.

"Somewhere we've been camping before." Edward replied, I knew he meant us.

" Where we were during the fight?" I thought that's what he meant.

"No…"

"Oh then where?" I was really curious now.

He leaned closer to me. "Our meadow." He whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I thought it was our meadow. "Do they know that its our meadow?"

He knew what I meant. "No," He chuckled softly, "And lets keep it that way."

I giggled. "Ok,"

We were at the end now. Edward reached over me and opened the door, I got out and tripped. Edward caught me before I hit the ground. "Thanks," I murmured.

Alice came running towards us. "So we have 4 tents."

"Four why do we need four?" I asked.

"One for every couple!" She said too joyfully.

"Oh….ok,"

"Well lets set them up," Edward dragged me over to the pile of tent. "Pick the one you want."

I looked at them all, they were all different. One said built in heating, it was smaller but I want to be warm. "This one." Proud of my answer.

"I thought you would pick this one." He chuckled.

"mmmmmm" He probably wanted me to pick this one. "So lets set it up?"

"Lets," He held my hand gently. "Where do you want it?"

"Away from the others," I smiled at him.

"That sounds great, but remember my part of the deal comes after were married." He chuckled again, he seemed to be in a good mood today.

"Oh, I know, I don't want to tonight anyways." I was proud of myself to say that lie.

"Oh but Bella, please can we please, Please." He was mocking me now, his eyes were closed but he had a great bug smile on his face.

"Very mature Edward."

I looked around Alice and Jasper were setting there tent up at human speed. Carlisle and Esme were already done. Rosalie and Emmet were sitting on the grass, talking about something.

When I looked back Edward was gone and the tent was setup. "Edward," He better not of left.

"In here he yelled from the tent," He shouted.

I went inside the tent he was sitting on my sleeping bag.

"Its already warm in here," He announced.

"I cant tell," It was getting cold and dark outside now.

"Edward; Bella, Come outside." Alice was calling us.

"Come on." Edward picked me up. I sighed.

They had all made a big campfire in the middle of the meadow.


	6. Chapter six Camping With The Cullens

**Chapter six- Camping With The Cullens**

There were three logs around the campfire to sit on, I was beside Edward and Alice on the other side of Alice was Jasper. The fire was warm, I was probably the only one who enjoyed it.

"Another Marshmallow, Bella?" Alice asked. I've already had eight, I don't think I need anymore.

"No thanks Alice, I'm full now after all of the other ones," I padded my stomach.

"Oh come on, Bella, have some fun, enjoy the outdoors," She pleaded.

"Alice, please don't make me," I begged.

"Please Bella one more," She was begging too.

"Alice, can I see the bag of marshmallows?" Asked Rosalie.

"Sure Rose!" Alice passed Rosalie the bag. Rosalie reached out to grab it, but she dropped it and all of the marshmallows spilt everywhere. "Oops, Sorry."

"I'll just go to the store and by some more, then," Alice began to stand up.

"Alice, sweetie you don't need to go, Bella doesn't really want another one," Jasper smirked at me.

"Yeah Alice, So please just sit down and stay." I agreed with Jasper.

"Fine," Alice sat down and crossed her arms.

"Aw Alice don't be mad," I said comforting.

The night went all of us talking about what to do tomorrow, the wedding and other stuff. It seemed like the night would never end, like it would stay this night forever, until I felt tired.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice.

"mmmmm" I didn't feel like talking.

"Your tired,"

"No, why would you think that?" I said, I finally opened my eyes. We were still at the fire, all of the curious Cullen eyes on me.

"Because you fell asleep thirty minutes ago," He sighed.

"Oh," I would've never known.

I looked around at people, someone was missing. I knew right away who was missing. "Where's Alice,?"

Edward stared at me with concern. "She needed to take a walk…"

"Oh, ok I was just wondering anyways." I had just noticed I had stopped breathing.

"Breath Bella, nothings wrong…" Edward sounded different, not the same truthful Edward, but I ignored it.

"Can I go to bed now? Please," I could tell I was tired now.

"Sure, love," Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms, he unzipped the tent, I tucked me in my sleeping bag. There was a lamp on and I just noticed I wasn't in my sleeping bag I was in his, with him. There was a blanket between us so I couldn't get too cold.

"Goodnight, have lovely dreams," He whispered.

"Night, I love you," I said as I began to fall asleep.


	7. Chapter Seven She Forgives Me

**Chapter Seven- She Forgives Me**

I awoke the next morning, the sun shining through the tent, I turned around so I could see Edward. He wasn't there!

"Edward!!" I called. No one answered. I decided I should probably getup, and out of the tent.

I unzipped the tent, only to see nobody.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme?" I yelled almost as loud as I could. At that very moment I heard something, it was them, running through the forest.

"Bella?" I heard a recognizable voice coming from the forest, Edward, but I couldn't see him.

"Edward!!" I could see him now, I ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hey," He chuckled.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"There looking for someone,"

"Someone?" I thought of who it could be. That's when I froze, Alice!! "Alice," I murmured.

"Yes," He answered.

"Why did she leave?"

"Do you really want me to tell you, Bella?"

"I'm positive," Well at least I think I am, maybe its something I don't want to know.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me into the tent.

You see when-" He began, but stopped, now staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"Go on," I pleaded.

"When you were sleeping, you were talking in your sleep like usual. You started off saying my name a million times, then you moved on to Jacob and how much you loved and missed him." The pain in his voice hurt me, I couldn't control what I talked about in my sleep! " I thought you were done after that because there was a long silence, but then out of the blue, you said _Alice!!!! Why do you always beg, it hurts to say no to you. Sometimes I really hate you, like what was with that marshmallow thing? Do you want me to get fat and then eat me? Alice, Alice, Alice….I hate you! _Well Alice was hurt after that, so she left."

"Oh no!!!! How could I do something like that! Bella you are such an Idiot," I tried to make myself feel worse about it then I already did. "Edward, I don't even think that stuff about Alice…Well maybe the begging part, but that's all."

"I know Bella, but Alice thought you meant it, oh and Bella you are not an idiot." Why did Edward have to be so nice to me all the time.

"Yes I am, I shouldn't of fallen asleep! I am the biggest idiot ever!"

"No you're not, Bella." I heard someone else's voice coming from the forest.

"Alice?!?!?" I almost screamed.

"Yes Bella, its me,"

"Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't really mean anything!!" I almost screamed again.

"I know Bella, I heard you talking to Edward,"

"Ok, so you forgive me?" I asked, practically on my knees begging towards the forest, where her voice was coming from.

"Hmmmmm…..I guess so." She decided.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best!!" She came out from the forest smiling at me.


	8. Chapter Eight I tell Renee

**Chapter 8- I tell Renee**

"Bella, I'm sorry that I got mad at you for no reason," We were now driving back home, Alice was staring at me the whole ride.

"Its ok Alice, You had a reason." I had a point. "If I didn't say mean stuff about you while I was sleeping, then everything would've been normal!"

"Oh Bella, Silly Bella, don't blame it on yourself like you always do!" She seemed partly annoyed while she giggled.

I hadn't even noticed but we were back already. Edward carried me out of the car, and carried me in the house. He raced up the stairs to his bedroom, and set me down on the bed.

"Bella, did you have a good time?" He asked, I didn't know how to answer.

"Sure, I mean I was with you, and that's all I need to make me happy," He smiled his crooked smile, and said something under his breath.

"How many more days," He knew what I was asking at once.

" Three more days," Edward answered, I sighed, time does fly by. I wish it didn't.

"Oh," He gave me a worried glance, and then looked away.

"Bella….." He began. "You don't have to do this"

"Yes I do…I want to do this," When did I decide this?

"If it makes you happy, love," He looked at me again.

"It makes me very happy, indeed," I smiled at him, and it hurt to see him look so happy, as he glowed in the light. His lips moving softly against mine, but as usual he pulled away too early.

"Renee," I exclaimed. I felt Edwards cool finger poke me in the back, when I realized I was awake now.

"What about Renee," He asked.

"Ummmmm……I have to tell her something.. I think," I can barely remember, maybe I said her name for no reason in particular.

"About, us?" He asked. What? Oh that!

"May-" That was it I had to tell Renee too! "I have to tell her something right now!"

"You have to tell her what?" Edward should know what I'm talking about.

I didn't want to answer, so I got up and ran down stairs. Charlie had already left for work, I noticed as I looked around the silent house. I picked up the phone and sat on the counter. Edward at once was right beside me. I dialled Renee's number, and it rang once.

"Hello?" Renee answered, it was nice to hear her voice again.

"Hi mom!"

"BELLA," She yelled so loud it hurt my ear.

I giggled, then I was serious. "Mom I need to tell you something,"

"Ok, you can tell me Bella,"

"Mom, Edward….." I couldn't tell her I was to scared. Edward took the phone out of my hand.

"Hello Renee!" He greeted her. "Bella was just says, that I purposed to her and she accepted."

"Oh………Edward I'm happy for you two…" I couldn't tell what she said, on the phone to Edward.

"Thank you so much, and I hope you can make it to our wedding on August 13th, I'm sorry for the late notice."

"Ok, see you and Bella there…..Bye"

"Bye Renee"

_Click_

Edward hung up the phone and turned to me. "She said she'll make it to our wedding!"

"That's good," I smiled.

"Indeed it is,"

"So what are we going to do today?" I had a feeling it had something to do with Alice.

I was right. "Alice needs to talk to us as soon as possible,"

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go get dressed and then we can leave."

"Ok,"

I ran up the stairs to my room, and decided what I would wear today. Maybe I should wear my blue tank top, and a long jean skirt. It was a sunny day, so I didn't need to wear warm clothes. When I went down the stairs Edward was waiting for me at the door. He was gazing at me, and walked toward me.

I was staring back, wondering what he was thinking. He stood in front of me and tilted my head up to his, and kissed me with happiness, he seemed eager.

"What was that about?" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"You know how I love the colour blue on you," He answered, I smiled. I should wear blue everyday.

"Oh," I replied.

I sat in front of the wheel of my truck.

"Move, your not driving." He said sternly. Without complaining I moved to the passenger seat.

"Fine," I agreed.

He drove the same as usual, too fast. We were in front of his house now, Alice was standing, well jumping up and down waiting for us.


	9. Chapter Nine The Heart

**Chapter Nine- The Heart**

"BELLA," Alice came running towards us.

"Uhhh…Hey Alice," She's too excited about the wedding.

"You two come inside right, now!" Alice said while running towards the house. Edward waited until she was in the house to say something.

"Bella, try to be nice, Alice just wants our opinions on a few things,"

"Fine," I said under my breath.

We walked towards the house. Alice was waiting for us in the Living Room.

"Sit," She ordered.

Edward pushed me towards the sofa, and sat me down on his lap. I noticed that Alice had a small binder that read, Wedding, on it.

"Bella all I need is a few opinions," She said as she opened the binder.

"Fine," I agreed.

"I thought there should be a lot of roses at the wedding, but I couldn't decide which colour." Alice said while looking down at the binder and at me.

"I think Pink and White," Renee and Charlie's wedding had those too.

"Ok," She wrote it down.

"What kind of cake?" I had totally forgot about the cake!

"Alice, do we really need one?"

"Yes, you know how in weddings the wife and husband feed each other cake."

"Alice! Edward doesn't eat cake," She should know that.

"Well…….I guess that's what we can tell people."

"Yeah," Alice wrote that down too.

"Where is the wedding going to be?" She asked.

I was just about to answer, but Edward did instead. "Bella wants it small, so here would be ok. In the backyard." That's the perfect place.

"Bella is that ok with you?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I agreed with Edward.

She wrote it down. "Well that's all, you can leave now."

Edward and I stood up and walked up to his room.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" He questioned.

"I guess not," She didn't really ask very many questions.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, Edward sat beside me. I looked at the ring on my finger and the heart on my bracelet.

"Edward I'll be right back," I ran out of his room and into Alice's room.

She was sitting at her desk, writing in the binder.

"Alice," I said.

"…Oh Bella, you scared me," She said, as she quickly shut the binder.

"Some psychic you are," I muttered. "Alice may I see the heart that Edward gave you?"

"What heart?" She asked.

"The one like this one," I showed her the heart on my bracelet.

"Bella, Edward's never gave me one," She stared at me wide eyed. "He bought that one for you."

I was shocked, Edward lied. "What? He told me it was his mothers,"

"Oh, I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that then, oops" She looked away from me.

"Well…….Bye" I said as I ran out of her room, I was angry, but I felt loved even though I was angry.

"Edward! I need to talk to you!" I yelled when I didn't see him in his room.

"Ok, lets talk," Edward was right behind me with an innocent look on his face.

I walked into his room and sat on the bed, looking at the heart. He shut the door behind him.

"Bella, I lied to you because I wanted you to have my heart, I wanted you to always remember me. But I thought that if I told you I bought it then you wouldn't wear it,"

"Oh, Edward I would of worn it! Is it a Diamond though?"

He sighed. "Yes,"

I smiled and looked at him, he smiled back once he saw I was happy.

Thank you Edward," I hugged him, he took my face tightly between his cool hands and kissed me until I couldn't breath anymore.

"Bella I will always love you forever and ever," He said

I sighed and said, "I will always love you forever and ever too,"


	10. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

I'm writing my story pretty fast! My story will be as long as an actual story, I want it to be like the actual Breaking Dawn. I'm going to put Edward and Bella's Wedding in the story soon, probably in the 10th or 11th chapter. But I have one question, Should I put the part where Bella Changes into a Vampire Or not?? Please answer!!


	11. Chapter Ten The Wedding

**Chapter Ten-The Wedding**

"Bella were going to a Salon," Alice and Rosalie told me. It was the big day, August 13th. Edward and the other guys were at Charlie's house getting ready. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I were on our way to the Salon. The car stopped in front of a little building called "Betty's Salon" it looked like it might be a nice Salon, but I don't know I've never been to one before.

"This is the best Salon in Forks, Bella. I go to it all the time," Rosalie said, mocking me with her beauty.

"Ok," I said.

We all went inside, it looks expensive, I hope they aren't spending too much money for this. The walls were a cream colour, and the floors were tiled. Even though it looked small outside, it was actually pretty big.

"An appointment for Isabella Swan," Alice told the lady at the counter.

"Oh yes we have you, Betty will be ready in 10 minutes," She told us.

We all sat down in the chairs, I grabbed a magazine "Wedding Day Hair Styles"

And looked through it.

"See anything you like?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Yes, this one." I pointed to one, the hair down but some of it clipped back to the side.

"That's a nice one, perfect for you Bella," They all said.

"I think your hair should be curled," Alice said.

"Ok" I agreed

The lady came around the corner. "Isabella Swan Betty's ready for you."

I nodded and stood up, Rosalie and Alice did too.

"I'll stay here," Said Esme.

"Ok," said Alice.

All three of us followed the lady. "You can sit here," She said.

I sat down, I could tell Alice and Rosalie had nothing to say.

"What are we doing today. Hair, nails, makeup?" Betty asked.

"Yes, you can start with her hair," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie! I haven't seen you here in a while," Betty hugged Rosalie. "You're my best customer"

"Bella would like her hair to look like this," Rosalie pointed at the hairstyle I chose. "But she would like it curled."

"Oh its your big day, Bella?" Betty asked looking at me in the mirror.

"Yes," I smiled at her.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

"My bother Edward Cullen, Remember that time I made him come with me?" asked Rosalie.

Betty turned away from Rosalie and glared at me. "Yes, lucky you Isabella…." She sounded angry. "So what time is the wedding?"

"At Twilight," I answered.

Betty did my hair the way I wanted it, while another lady did my finger and toe nail. After that Betty did my makeup, Rosalie instructed her what colours for the makeup to be.

"All done," Betty said.

Alice went to give the lady at the counter, the money, and then went in the car with Esme and waited for me and Rosalie.

"Thank you Betty, I might see you soon," Rosalie said goodbye to her.

"Your welcome, bye Rose……….and Bella." Betty glared at me again.

When we were out of hearing distance I asked Rosalie, "Why did she hate me?"

"Well the time I brought Edward here, Edward got his haircut by Betty. I watched Betty flirt with him, but Edward paid no attention to her. I guess she's jealous of you." Rosalie was looking at Betty, while she talked.

I giggled, trying to picture Betty flirting with Edward.

When we were at there house, Alice took me to her room.

"Put your dress on, only 30 minutes till Twilight," She said.

"Ok," Alice left me in her room to get dressed, I quickly put the dress on, after that I put the matching shoes on.

I walked down the stairs, and met up with Alice.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Bella," Alice said while putting a diamond necklace on me. "This is from, Me, Rosalie, and Esme."

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Ok Bella its time," Said Charlie as he walked in the room and linked arms with me. We walked out the door and around the corner to the backyard. I saw Edward but he was blindfolded so he couldn't see me, even though he could read people minds to see what I look like. Charlie and I followed the flower girls, Jessica and Angela, down the isle. Charlie unlinked arms with me, and went to the side were the men stood. I stood in front of Edward smiling.

"Take off his blindfold, Bella." Emmet whispered.

I nodded and looked at Edward, I took off his blindfold , he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said.

"You look very handsome," I said staring at him.

Emmett started talking, he said everything right, how he was supposed too.

"You may now kiss the bride," Emmett ended.

Edward took my face in his cool hands, and kissed me softly, shorter than usual.

I threw my bouquet back and didn't even pay attention to who got it. Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He walked to his Volvo and opened the door, he sat me down in the back. He started driving as fast as usual for him.

" Edward, were are we going?" I finally asked.

"Were going on our honeymoon of course," He smiled at me.


	12. Chapter Eleven HoneyMoon

**Chapter 11-**

"Well where are we going for our Honey Moon?" I asked gazing out the car window, watching all the cars go by.

"I'm taking you where I used to live, Although you wont get to see my house, someone else lives there now. You'll get to see the hospital I was dieing in," he smirked at me. "You'll also get to see my grave, and my parents graves. All the stuff that was important to my family is in a special box at a church, and we'll go there."

I kept on looking out the window. "Where are we going to stay?"

"In a hotel of course, but we'll only be there at night."

"Ok,"

"So did you have a nice time at the wedding?" he asked.

"Sure," He looked back at me.

"You didn't like agreeing to be mine?"

"Edward of course I did,"

He sighed with relief. "Go to sleep, Honey, you look tired.

I yawned. "I'm not tired!"

"Bella, get some rest it's going to be along ride."

"No," I said but it was too late, I had already fallen asleep.

I awoke, looking around me. I wasn't in the car anymore, I was on a bed.

I saw Edward sitting in a chair staring out the window. It occurred to me that we were in the hotel.

"Hi," I sounded like an old man, so I cleared my throat.

"Hi," he said not even looking at me.

I got up and walked over to him. I was still in my wedding dress, and I should probably change.

"Edward, how long was I sleeping?"

He looked up at me, and picked me up and sat me down on his lap. "For about 7 hours,"

"That's not to bad," I said. "What time is it?" It was dark outside so it was probably early morning.

"Three in the morning, Bella go back to sleep, please," he whispered in my ear.

He stood up, still cradling me in his arms, and went over to the bed. He laid down. "Honey go to sleep," He said.

"No…." I said but I was too late, I was already sleeping.

I was still in Edwards arms when I woke up.

"Hey," I croaked, I cleared my throat.

"Hi," he said smiling.

" What are we doing today?"

"Going to the Cemetery, hospital and Church."

"Wow," I tried to sound excited. "I'll go get dressed then," I stood up, and grabbed my clothes from my suitcase, then went to the bathroom. I chose a black Tank, and a Jean skirt.

"Time to go?" Edward asked when I came out from the bathroom.

"Sure," I said.

_I know its short, i just didnt want to put the rest in this chapter_


	13. Chapter 13 The bite

**Chapter 13- The Bite**

I woke up to Edwards gazing eyes, I smiled at him.

"Bella, I've been thinking," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Thinking about what?" I asked anxiously.

"About, turning you into a vampire." He was still whispering.

"Oh, and…."

"And, I think I can turn you into a Vampire as soon as you want me to,"

I smiled big. "Ok, today."

He looked steadily at me. "Fine,"

"What? Oh ok, right now."

He frowned at me, but he leaned over me and bite into my neck.


	14. Chapter 14 Vampire

Chapter 14- Vampire

I could feel the fire in my veins, but I didn't scream. Edward was always there by my side. After a little while, I heard Carlisle's voice, and Alice's. I was in pain, but I felt stronger. I knew I was starting to become a Vampire.

I opened my eyes, to see all the Cullen's standing in a circle around my bed.

"Bella, are you actually awake? Is the pain gone?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I whispered, my throat was dry.

"Your hungry," Edward said, it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No," I practically yelled.

"Bella, there's no need to deny it." Carlisle said.

"But- but, ugh. Fine I'm hungry." I stuttered.

All of them started to laugh.

"Ok, were are we going to get some…..Food?" I asked.

"We're going to Mount Thunder, people rarely climb it, and there are lots of animals." Edward replied.

"Oh k…. I guess that's ok, but-" I started.

"Oh no! Not but! There must be a problem!" Edward chuckled.

"There is a problem," I frowned at him, trying not to laugh. "I don't want to kill an animal!"

Everybody stared at me.

"Bella…….Don't you hunger for blood??" Alice asked. "We, all did at the start."

"Um…..Not really, I actually want pancakes or something."

They kept on staring at me for about an hour, it seemed like.

Finally Edward talked. "That's weird, I'll get you some pancakes and if-"

"No, I brought my own cereal I'll just eat that." I got out from under the covers, and went into my suitcase, grabbed the cereal. I looked for a bowl in one of the cupboards, I grabbed one and got some milk. After I was done making my cereal, I sat down in one of the chairs. All of the Cullen stared at me, still.

"Does that taste normal. Good?" Edward asked, while sitting in the chair next to me.

"Um, yeah DUH!" I thought for a moment wondering why he asked me that. "Oh, I'm not supposed to like it. It's supposed to taste like dirt, but it tastes fine."

Carlisle kneeled down in front of me. "Do you feel ok, sweetie?"

"Yes," I answered. God vampires can get annoying.

"Hey, we are not annoying!" Edward yelled.

"What…….I didn't say that." I gave Edward a confused look. "You….."

"I read your mind," He said while staring at me. We looked at each other for a long, long time.


	15. Author Note

_**Sorry I know people hate Author Notes, but I need to ask something:::::::::**_

_**What should Bella's powers be???? That's the question that is stopping me from writing more. So what should Bella's Vampire Powers be???? Please answer I need help.**_


	16. Chapter fifteenUnusual

**Chapter Fifteen-Unusual**

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet left after we found out. Edward and I were still sitting in the same spots. I was staring at the floor most of the time, I got a glimpse of Edward and he was staring at me. I finally looked up at Edward, but now he was looking at the ceiling. I guess I should get used to him reading my mind.

_Edward, _I said in my head.

He looked up at me. "What?"

_It's okay that you can read my mind….But sometimes I don't want you to….Ok??_

"Yes, I'll try not to listen to your thoughts all the time,"

I smiled and tested him, _Edward sucks!_

He gave me a fake angry look. "That's not very nice, Isabella Marie Cullen!!"

I giggled. "I was testing you,"

"oh well, you could of told me that," He said chuckling. "starting now I'll try not to read your mind."

"Ok…..So I'm not a Vampire am I?? I asked disappointed.

"You are, because your colder and your eyes are no longer brown." He replied.

"And, I'm finally beautiful"

He sighed. "Bella you've always been beautiful. You look exactly the same,"

I rolled my eyes, and stood up to go to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. Edward stood behind me. "See you look the same,"

"No, I don't…….I'm beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, you look the same!"

"So how do I find out what my powers are?" I asked.

"You just find out," He smirked.

"Oh….Well I want to know now,'

"Well you can find out now, just do something and maybe you'll find out"

"Ok, lets go for a walk outside," I said while walking towards the door, Edward followed.

"Sure,"

We walked out of the building hand in hand, I liked the way guys gaped at me , Edward didn't seem to though. He growled every time a guy stopped to look at me, I just smiled.

"Edward….I kind of want to go "home"," I said.

"What do you mean," He asked confused.

"I mean I don't want to go to my house. I want to pretend we went on a honeymoon, but actually stay at your house,"

He looked at me for a second, and a smile formed on his face. "Ok, lets run home, Its not to far."

I smiled. "Sure," I looked around we were coming towards a forest, I pointed towards it. "Can we get home through that forest?"

"Hmmm….Yes," He answered. "Ok, ready. You can finally run now Bella. Ready…Set…..GO!"

He let go of my hand and went speeding through the forest, I forgot that I could run fast too, so I began to run but I closed my eyes. BANG! I ran into a tree but I kept running, I looked back and saw that the tree was split in half. I could see Edward, soon enough I was running beside him. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Ok, lets see how fast I can go. I sped up, and looked back Edward was far behind now, ha! I can run faster! YAY! Hehe! I kept on running until I saw a road, I stopped at the side of the road, waiting for Edward. In a matter of seconds Edward was at my side.

"You beat me!" He chuckled.

"What's my prize?" I asked also laughing.

"This," He leaned in towards me and kissed me, but this time we didn't have to stop because I ran out of breath, this time we just kept on kissing, and kissing.

"That was the best prize ever," I said after we were done.

"I'm glad you liked it," He smirked, he looked ahead of us and frowned. "Oh no,"

"Oh no, what?!?" I said.

"The way we came leads to La Push, we cant go through that area,"

"Um….Edward…The wolves are gone," I said suddenly thinking about Jacob. I had forgotten about him until now, his husky voice, his woodsy smell, his great big hugs….Everything about him was great…almost.

"Oh yeah, well I guess we can go this way," he said, I was surprised that he didn't listen to my thoughts. "Come on, stop daydreaming about-" He stopped talking and looked innocent. "Lets go,"

I grabbed tightly onto his arm. "You listened to my thoughts!"

"I'm sorry…Its only the first day,"

"Fine," I let go of his arm and grabbed onto his hand. "Come one lets go!"

I ran forward, Edward beside me I tried not to go to fast because I was holding Edwards hand. At that very moment I couldn't see anything besides a small picture in my head. It was Edward and me, we were in his room, and Edward was in pain, I was sitting beside him crying.

I came back to the real world and noticed that I was cradled in Edwards arms.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked, I stared at him my mouth hanging open in shock.

"I-I think s-so.." I stuttered.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Edward…I think….I think I had a vision,"


	17. Chapter Sixteen Fake Vision?

**Chapter Sixteen- Fake Vision?**

Edward stared wide eyed at me, both of us silent.

Finally he talked. "So your power also is to have visions, weird,"

"Yeah…I was hoping I would have something unique," I sighed.

"Maybe that was a flaw, maybe that's not your power…" He tried to cheer me up.

"Maybe,"

"So what was your vision?" He asked as he helped me back to my feet and we started walking at human pace through La Push.

"Um…." I decided if I wanted to tell him. "I saw you and me in your bedroom, and your were in pain, I was sitting beside you crying,"

He stared at me for a moment. " How and why was I in pain…?"

"I don't know….Maybe Alice will know something about it"

"Maybe…Want a ride?" He asked.

"Huh?" I didn't quite know what he meant.

"Do you want me to run and carry you on my back?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Sure," He lifted me up and began to run, it didn't bother me anymore when he ran. "Are we almost there?"

"We are here, Bella" He said.

I looked around at the bright green grass and trees. Edwards big house standing in front of us, all of the Cullen's outside on the porch or sitting in chairs. Edward put me down so I could walk, Alice came running over to us with a frown in her face.

"You had a vision?" She asked.

I nodded and said . "Yes,"

"Oh…What was it about?"

"I think you should tell everybody, Bella," Edward said.

"Sure," I agreed while walking over to them, they already knew I had something to say.

I started my speech. "You all probably know now that I had a vision. Yes I know its weird but it truly did happen. I guess I should tell you what it was about." I took a deep breath and sighed. "I saw me and Edward in his bedroom, and Edward was in pain I was at is side crying,"

They all stared at me.

"How can Edward be in pain?" Emmet asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "Does anyone know?"

They all shook their heads.

"Maybe that was a fake vision." Alice said.

"A fake vision?" I asked immediately.

Carlisle answered. "A fake vision, is when one thinks they had a vision, but they actually didn't. So maybe nothing will happen. Bella, sweetie, just forget about it.

I nodded. "Edward lets go inside," I said while walking towards the doorway, Edward followed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen- Kisses Can Change Things**

I was sitting on Edwards lap on the floor of his bedroom. I was frightened to be in here, because what if my vision wasn't fake? I should try and forget about it, starting now!

"So…." I finally said something.

"Weird day, huh?" He said.

"Yup," I agreed.

"Do you like being a Vampire?" He asked, I hadn't really thought of that. I feel normal.

"Well yeah, but I don't have to drink blood. Is that good?"

"In some ways yes, but in some ways no,"

"Oh-"

"You know, you look very beautiful right now like always," He cut in.

I smiled and was about to talk but he turned me around to face him and kissed me, just like when we were on our way here. The kiss lasted for at least…..It seemed like…1000000 hours. It was the best kiss ever…Almost. He finally let go of my face and gently pushed me away. He stared at me for a long time and whispered. " I love a lot, and I always will,"

I kissed his cheek. "I love you a lot too and I always will,"

WOOSH! I flew across the room at lightning speed, and hit his mirror. Edward had thrown me across the room, at this moment he didn't seem like the Edward I loved he seemed like a monster, a really scary one too. I gasped at him, and he growled. I don't know what's happening and I'm scared.

"Bella? Edward?" Called Alice.

"Alice, help!!" I screamed.

"No Alice don't, she doesn't need any help!" Edward roared.

Alice came in the room anyways.

"Alice what's happening?" I asked, while she stood in the doorway speechless.

"I think I know, but we have to get out of here,"

"CARLISLE, ESME!" Alice called.

Carlisle and Esme came in the room. "Oh no," said Esme.

Alice dragged me out of the room while Carlisle and Esme took care of Edward.

She took me to her room, and sat me on her bed. She sat next to me.

"I think I know whats happening but I'm not sure how it happened," She said.

"Well, what's happening?" I asked.

"I- I think….Edward…I….Turning into……A human…"

I stared at her wide eyed. "How?" I managed to say.

She was about to say something. "ALICE COME IN HERE," Carlisle called.

"OK," She shouted back. "I have to go…Go watch TV or something Bella,"

"Ugh, fine, let me miss out on all the fun,"

She frowned at me and ran out of the room. I went down stairs to the living room and laid on the couch. Rosalie was sitting in the smaller armchair, she didn't even look at me. She was watching some makeover show…Boring!!!! I Closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Bella…Bella wake up!" I heard Carlisle's soothing voice, and hands patting my head softly.

"Carlisle how can she even sleep she's a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"She's a Human/Vampire, which is very unusual," Carlisle answered still patting my head.

I opened my eyes. "Hi,"

"Hi…Bella we know how it happened," Carlisle and Emmett said at almost the same time.

"How," I opened my eyes wider so I could see more clearly.

"Well, we know your power," He said.

I sat up quickly. "What? What's my power?"

He chuckled and then got serious again. " Your power is….When you kiss a Vampire they turn……Back into a human,"

I was shocked, that Is one great power! Or is it?

I stared at Emmett and then back at Carlisle. "So…Edwards.."

"Yes he's turning into a human," Carlisle said, Emmett walked slowly out of the room.

"Oh…and Its all my fault," I felt like crying but couldn't.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know," Carlisle tried to cheer me up.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"We don't-"

A loud shriek came from upstairs followed by silence and then a moan. More silence followed.


	19. Chapter Eighteen They Come

**Chapter Eighteen- They Come**

I had fallen asleep again, to the sound of Edwards shrieking. Carlisle had left quite awhile ago to help them with Edward. This time when I woke up everyone was in the room besides Edward.

"How long has it been?" I asked, it feels like I've been sleeping for years now.

"two days," Replied Alice.

"Aw…I want the pain to be over," I complained.

"He's ok right now, you can go up stairs and see him. I nodded and got up from the couch, they all watched me as I ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door softly.

"Who is it?" Edwards sweet voice asked.

"Bella," I started to turn the knob.

"Bella?!?" He cried.

I stepped into the room, Edward was sitting on his bed staring at me. I could see the pain in his eyes, I sat on the bed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked in a calm cool voice.

"Tired," He yawned. "Sit," he patted his lap.

I sat on his lap, listening to his moans and groans, he was brave enough to sit up the whole time though, holding on to me. I couldn't sleep again because I was no longer tired, but every minute Edward looked even more tired. I had to leave the bedroom to get a drink. When I came back he wasn't in his room anymore, I heard voices down stairs so I want to see. Edward was sitting on the couch were I had been laying, the family was in a circle around him. Jasper was in the kitchen though, because of Edwards blood.

"Edward I don't think you and Bella should stay here with us," Esme said.

"I understand, Esme," Edward said. I stared at Edward, he was beautiful still, maybe even more beautiful. His skin was no longer pale it was tan, his eyes were green and there were no dark lines under his eyes. He was human and I am a Vampire. Now I want to be human, but we will probably never be the same. I cleared my throat, and all the Cullen's turned to me.

"Bella, I've missed you!" Said Edward, he walked over to me and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you too," I smiled at him, he took my face in between his warm hands and kissed me, we both ran out of breath, and stopped. "Edward…I don't think I'm a vampire." My breath was ragged.

"I like you either way," He smiled, and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

We all started chatting, laughing, having a great time. Alice was explaining a dress she bought when she suddenly spaced out. She was having a vision.

Finally she shook her head and stared at me. "T-t-the Voturies coming,"

"What? Why?" I asked.

"They know that Edward turned you into a Vampire, they want to know your power."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"There almost here,"

Edward growled, but he didn't sound like a vampire he sounded human. He couldn't protect me either, I would have to protect him.

"Five more minutes," Alice said.

"To fast," I whispered.

"Yes," Edward whispered in my ear.

I closed my eyes so I could see when they were here, but I knew they were here anyways.

Everyone stopped talking and Jane started.

"She is a Vampire we see," I opened my eyes to see Jane walking closer to me. "Hello Darling,"

"Hi," I managed to say.

Aro appeared. "What are her powers?"

Jane and Aro both turned to Edward, "You are human,"

"Yes," replied Edward.

"How?" Aro asked.

"B-Bella," He sighed.

Aro turned to me. "You turned him into a human?"

"Yes," I stared deep into his cold black eyes.

"How?"

"When she kisses a Vampire they turn into a human," Carlisle explained.

"Interesting…..Bella dear, hold out your arm,"

I did what he told me, he let go of my arm so that it swung softly to my side. He gazed into my eyes with a confused expression. "You're a vampire….and a human.."

I nodded in agreement

"That's unusual, not normal.." Jane murmured.

"Maybe…We should…..Kill her," Aro said.

Edward growled. "Don't touch her!"

"You cant stop us…..But anyway we wont kill her," He said.

I sighed with relief, and looked up at Edward. He was glaring at Aro, but he looked relieved too.

"Bella dear, stand up," Jane said. I did as she commanded. She stared into my eyes, making them feel as if burning, I kneeled on the ground screaming. I heard Edward growl, and Jane look at me laughing.

The pain stopped, I stared at Jane in horror, and then looked at Edward, who seemed to be crying. "E-Edward, are you alright?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Yes,"

I looked back at Jane. "My power finally works on you," She laughed some more.

Edward glared at her. "Don't ever do that again,"

"Edward, its ok," I said even though I was scared and needed to be beside him, I stood up.He walked over to me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Its not ok," He whispered, and kissed my hair.

"Aw, how cute," Aro said. "Now we would like Bella to come with us,"

I stared at him not knowing what to say.

"NOOOOO!" Edward pushed away from me and punched Aro in the face.


	20. Chapter nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen **

Aro looked up at Edward and chuckled. "Silly human,"

Aro grabbed Edwards arm and bent it, Edward screamed in pain. I stepped forward, Jane's eyes following me. I looked at Edward screaming in pain, and got angry. I punched Aro. I actually punched Aro in the face, making him clutch his face in pain. Aro dropped Edward, and he fell on the ground. Edward quickly stood up and stared at me. Aro and Jane did also.

I was shocked at myself.

"Goodbye Cullen family," Aro and Jane said.

They disappeared, I looked around the room everyone had left. It was just me and Edward.

"Wow Bella, I didn't know you would actually do that," He said.

I smiled. "I know,"

"I'm proud of you," he teased. Everything finally seemed normal again.

He picked me up, I cant believe he still can, even though he still has his perfect muscles. He carried me to his room, and sat me on his bed. "I hope you don't turn me back into a vampire," He whispered. He leaned in to me and kissed my lips, I knelt up on his knees making the kiss last longer. I locked my arms around his neck.

"Ahem," Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were standing in the doorway. "We'll come back later,"

I giggled, and as soon as they left I pressed my lips back to his. He laughed in between kisses.

"Are you changing into a Vampire?" I asked.

He moved his lips to my neck, "Yes," he playfully touched his teeth to my skin and pretended to bite me.

I laughed, and pulled his head back up to my face. "You are some monster,"

He leaned backwards so we were lying down, "Mmmm," He sighed, pulling me closer.

Someone knocked on the door, Edward pulled away from me. "Come in," He murmured.

Alice came in the room, "I had a vision about Bella,"

We both stared at each other and back at Alice. "And….?" I said.

"Uh…….I don't know if I should tell you….Well both of you…" She looked at the floor.

Edward sighed. "Just say it Alice,"

She looked from me to Edward, "Well….Bella….Is going to…..Have….a……baby"

I stared at her in shock, finally Edward said something. "How? Impossible!"

"Exactly," Alice sighed. She walked out of the room grasped in a thought.

"W-w-wow," I managed to say.

Edward stared at me and frowned. "You think this is good?"

"Well….I don't know Edward, all I know is that its impossible," I said.

"Would you like to have a child?" He asked shocking me by saying that.

"Yes," I blushed, and hid my face in his chest.

"Its ok, I wouldn't mind that either, its just that…..What if its not mine,"

I frowned as he said that. "Edward it has to be yours!"

He smiled and brushed his lips against mine. "That's good," He looked up worried. "Do you like me as a human?"

"Yes, your still look beautiful," I kissed him back. "Maybe even more beautiful and your just as good at kissing,"

He smiled, "Thanks,"

"We need something to do, I'm bored," I sighed and sat up.

He pulled me back down and playfully growled. "I wasn't finished with you,"

I giggled. "Ok,"

He started to kiss me all over my face and down my neck. I focused on his lips, my fingers tightened in his hair. Instead of stopping for me to breathe it was him now.

"Uhhh….Bad timing," I heard Rosalie's voice.

I pulled away from Edward and sat up fixing my hair. "Yeah,"

Edward sighed. "Is there any privacy in this house?"

Rosalie looked angry. "You wanted to be her for your…..Honeymoon."

"Rosalie what do you want?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Well….Bella I want you to use your powers on me," If she could blush I bet she would of now.

"Rose, I'm sorry, but no…" I said. First reason I wouldn't want to; That would be gross to kiss her. Secondly; if she becomes a human, I would have to change Emmett too. Thirdly; It wouldn't be fair to life, she was meant to be a vampire.

"What? Bella, why?" She complained.

"Rosalie no, I cant," I sighed and walked over to her. "I don't want to,"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever," She left the room.

"She's upset," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Tell her I'm sorry," I whispered back.

"I'll try,"

"Thanks," I said while looking at the clock on his wall. "Edwa-"

He wrapped his long arms around me, pulling me closer, he brushed his lips against my jaw, and moved to my lips. "What, love?" he said in-between kisses.

I breathed in his scent and let it out. "I better go to Charlie's, to say bye"

He sighed. "Do you have to go?"

"I'll be back, Edward" I smiled and unwrapped his arms from around me. I kissed his cheek softly and ran out of the house.

I noticed my truck in the driveway, how did it get here? One of the Cullen's probably. I opened the door which was unlocked and started my truck. It felt like a very short ride to Charlie's house, I turned into the curb, and saw police cars and an ambulance surrounding my house.

I ran out of my truck and saw Charlie getting carried away.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed and everyone looked at me. "What happened?"

"Bella?" I turned around, It was one of my dads friends, John.

"Yes," I said and walked over to him. "What happened?'

"Your dad had a Heart attack and died," he said calmly. "I'm so sorry, B……Bella."

I couldn't help myself, I fell on the ground and burst into tears. "Why? Why?" I said to myself. I laid there numb not moving, I trembled and was cold, because of the cool breeze flowing by.

Someone scooped me up, I opened my eyes to see John. "Do you live here?"

"N-n-n-no, I'm married and live with my husband," I said trying to breathe.

"Ok, we would like it if you take all your belongings out of the house,"

"Ok," I squirmed out of his arms, and walked towards the house.

I opened the old door and stepped inside, everything looked the same. The television was on the baseball game. There was a note on the counter in the kitchen.

Bella,

I know the secret.


End file.
